Terrible Dream
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Elf and Man talks about the 'Terrible' Dream...with a twist from the movie! /Teitho/


_**Terrible Dream **_

**by: WhiteGloves**

_**~terrible drabble~ enjoy!**_

It was a fine afternoon. Aragorn and Legolas were in the training yard of Rivendell near the stables and practicing archery for the upcoming hunt. There were target boards ten yards away from them hanging by the tree branches. They have the bow and arrow set at hand when the man suddenly turned to his friend.

"You know, I just remembered something."

"What is it?" answered the Elf as he prepared for an arrow release, his arms outstretched with the bow and arrow in position.

"A dream."

"Dream?"

"Indeed. A terrible one."

"Really?" the arrow itched to be release as the elf concentrated on, "What is it about?"

"Well… someone was telling me I 'look terrible'."

Legolas glanced sideways at his friend with a raised eyebrow and then released his arrow which hit its mark without fail. Aragorn stared at the arrow with a raised eyebrow, and then at his friend who had also turned to see the outcome of his practice. Legolas smiled satisfactorily.

"What was that again about the 'terrible' stuff?" inquired the Prince.

"I'm not sure," Aragorn answered as he aimed, "But someone was standing in front of me and telling me how terrible the way I look was. I can't remember the exact words but certainly someone was telling me I look terrible."

"You look terrible?" Legolas asked as he frowned at his friend.

Aragorn glanced at his friend with a little crease on his eyebrows and then said, "You know? That was how exactly it was said from my dream. Now that I heard it, I guess it was indeed you."

"Me?" the Elf Prince raised both his eyebrows at the man, "How cruel that my image in your dream still tells the truth."

"Amusing." Aragorn shook his head as he released his arrow. It hit the mark.

"You probably looked so messy even in your dream." Legolas grinned at his black clad friend who had never failed to bring dirt with him wherever he comes from. "My image in your dream is just doing its role."

"A mighty role you have."Aragorn nodded at the Elf Prince. "Now I wonder if you said it in the past, or is that dream supposed to be this moment… or the near future…"

"Worry not," Legolas assured as he took another aim and hits the mark without sweat or even a look on where he was aiming, "No matter what time it is I'd be here to say it to you… even in your future I assure you it's me who is going to say it when you need to hear it."

"My future threatened by your 'terrible' line? How terrible!"

Legolas laughed out loud.

"If there's an occasion that I would say it to you, Aragorn, it would probably the time where in you got yourself into a huge mess that even I can't help you with."

The man inclined his head. Legolas frowned at himself.

"Or maybe it doesn't have to end that way… if you remained to be clean and safe, I mean." the Flf Prince frowned and remained still for a moment, then added, "which is asking for too much seeing as you being dirty is something really that cannot be helped."

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders as he took an arrow and aimed again, "Fate cannot be thwarted, my friend. What will happen will happen, be dirt or clean it is."

"Then I suppose I shall tell you how terrible you look when your fate decided you to be very dirty?"

"Ah," Aragorn looked fondly over the princeling, "I take that as an invitation…I will expect that day, mellon nin."

Legolas stared at Aragorn.

"How about I say it every day?"

(Several Years later)

At Helms Deep, Legolas walked without a place to go to having just lost his friend from a terrible battle from Isengard's minions. He was at lost when he heard the people shout from below.

"He's alive!"

He went there to meet him. Aragorn who had miraculously survived his fall on the cliff walked limply toward him on the hall way. Legolas stood in front of his way, his jaw set and ready.

Aragorn stopped walking and then looked up at his friend. The Elf searched his eyes.

"_Le ab-dollen._"

The two looked at one another, and then smiled. That was when the Elf looked at the man with a frown on his fair face.

"You look terrible." He added.

At these words, the friends looked at each other and gave each other a small smile again as they remembered something in the past.

Terrible, but warming, indeed.

**End**

*****_ Le ab-dollen- _you're late

* _mellon nin_- my friend


End file.
